


P.O.S - Shadow Rise's Hypnotic Butt

by Hypnofeet



Series: Persona One Shots [106]
Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-06-23 03:53:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15597723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hypnofeet/pseuds/Hypnofeet
Summary: A P.O.S featuring Shadow Rise and Yu Narukami, both from Persona 4. Inspired by the Persona 4 Animation's take Rise's Midnight Channel.Written by myself. It has been a while since the last One Shot, mainly due to the outcome of an original story of Marie's past we created. I was underwelmed by the lack of views, favourites and responses from that. Just seems most people are here for the One Shots.Anyways, in this One Shot, Shadow Rise has had enough of her Senpai rejecting the feelings herself and Rise have for him. So she has captured him to make him fall in love with her, by any means possible.





	P.O.S - Shadow Rise's Hypnotic Butt

Yu Narukami opened his eyes slowly. He groaned as he tried to lean forward, though he could not. He looked around, seeing multi-coloured, flashing lights everywhere like he was in a club. He discovered he was in fact in Shadow Rise’s dungeon. He tried moving again to no success., seeing he was tied up against Rise’s pole nice and tight, being in the centre of the room. Out from the entrance, Shadow Rise walked in, barefoot and smiling in her orange bikini.  
“Y-You... You’re Shadow Rise.” He said.  
“Senpai!” Shadow Rise cheered. “Oh my, you are finally awake!”  
“Why am I here? How did I get here?” He struggled, trying to break free,  
“Ah, ah, ah.” She shook her head. “I brought you here as my wonderful guest.”  
Yu Narukami remained calm, looking at her. She walked over, her hips swaying from side to side. She leaned in, giving him a gentle kiss.  
“And with that, no summoning your Persona for a while.” She teased.  
“Am I here to finally be defeated?” He asked.  
“Oh no!” She laughed. “I want you all to myself Senpai.”  
She licked her lips, her voice so seductive as Yu looked into her golden eyes.  
“Why do you ignore our love for you Senpai?” Shadow Rise tilted her head.  
“Hm?” He responded.  
“Rise’s love for you, and my love. I am her, her true self!” She explained.  
“I don’t ignore it. I’m not just looking for a relationship right now.” He replied.  
Shadow Rise just giggled, walking around her pole as he struggled to no success. She raised an eyebrow, smirking cheekily.  
“Oh, do you want my body that badly?” She teased.  
“I wish to escape after all.” He only replied.  
“Tell me, did you prefer my body like this or my other self?” She grinned.  
“You mean the form that almost killed my friends, including yourself?” He questioned.  
Shadow Rise giggled.  
“Is my sexy, irresistible body driving you crazy right now?” She teased again.  
“No, please let me go.” He asked calmly.  
“Oh, you’ll go crazy for my body, crazy in love for Rise.” She spoke seductively.  
She stood in front of him, patting her butt a little.  
“I could have any guy or even girl for that matter.” She giggled. “But you are who I want. You should be lucky, anyone would love to be in your position right now.”  
She kissed his lips again before turning around, bending over so that her butt was in his clear view. Yu’s eyes only glanced at her butt, which could be described as love heart shaped. Though when he tried to look away, he was unable to. His eyes were focused on her heart shaped butt as she stuck it out more.  
“Tehehe, gotcha Senpai!” She cheered.  
Yu’s eyes only stared, his words slurring as he tried to speak. His mind began to empty of any thoughts not about Shadow Rise.  
“I know when you first saw me on the Midnight Channel, you just wanted to record me showing off my butt over and over again, so you could watch it over and over again.” She explained.  
She spanked her butt in front of Yu, giggling. Yu’s eyes turned golden as he stared, smiling softly.  
“You cannot resist my hypnotic ass!” She giggled.  
Suddenly, Shadow Rise pressed her butt against his face, laughing happily to herself.  
“Oh Senpai!” She moaned. “I love you so much!”  
Yu’s body did not move, his face against her butt. She moved it away, swaying it back and forth as Yu’s eyes followed, his head remaining in place.  
“What's wrong, Senpai?” Shadow Rise asked. “Can’t look away?”  
She smirked, spanking her butt again, moaning softly.  
“I bet you are so happy right now Senpai.” She snickered. “All to myself, as my lover.”  
Yu smiled more, watching her butt sway as she spanked it again.  
“Because you love me, just like I love you.“ She continued. “Even if you are tied here forever or being beside me, you’ll be ready for anything.”  
She turned around, giving him a passionate kiss.  
“You shall remain here as my lover, Senpai.” She requested. “All mine. And if you refuse...”  
She turned around again, sticking her butt out in front of him, spanking it.  
“... Well, I’ll just remind you why you love me so much.” She continued. “Do you understand?”  
He only nodded, his head moving in synch with her bouncing butt.  
“Good Senpai!” She smiled.  
She released him from his trap as he dropped to the floor. She jumped onto his lap, putting her arms around him.  
“Oh Senpai, I love you so much!” She moaned. “Don’t ever reject or ignore my feelings again.”  
Immediately after saying that, Shadow Rise held her hands onto his cheeks, kissing him deeply.  
“How do you feel about me?” Shadow Rise grinned.  
“I love you so much.” Yu confessed, blushing badly.  
Shadow Rise laughed in triumph; Yu was unable to resist the hypnotic ass of hers.


End file.
